Holding On
by rika08
Summary: One case will bring the team together during their greatest time of need. With a government scandel uncovered, the teams lays their lives on the line when their lab goes up in flames. To make things even more complicated, lindsay has gone into labor. D/L
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay Monroe woke to the sound of her phone vibrating. Lindsay groaned and fumbled around for her light. She flicked the light on and fumbled for her phone. She opened the text message.

_From: Danny Messer_

_Sorry for the early wake up call, Montana. Turn on your radio._

_08:37:52_

_03/15/2009_

Lindsay set her phone down at turned on her radio. Whatever Danny was doing, he'd better have a good explanation. Last night had been one she was dying to forget. Her radio turned on in the middle of a song. It took Lindsay a few seconds to recognize the song. She lay in bed listening to the rest of the song.

_So girl I can't buy you a big diamond ring  
No house on a hill full of life's finer things  
And I'll tell you right now there's a whole lot that I just can't do  
Oh, but baby, baby, oh baby don't think I can't love you_

"_Ok, that was Jake Owens, 'Don't Think I Can't Love You'. That was request by Danny Messer to his Montana. Don't you just love it when guys step up and do something sweet for their -"_

Lindsay zoned out of the rest of the conversation. Danny had requested a song for her, and a country song. Danny wasn't too fond of country music; in fact, it was probably his least favorite music. But he called the station and requested a song. He knew her station, he knew her song…

Lindsay smiled and carefully sat up. She picked up her cell phone and text Danny back.

_Thanks for the wake up call, cowboy._

She placed one of her hands on her round belly. The baby moved at her touch. _Not much longer now._

One month and Lindsay would be holding her baby in her arms. She could only imagine how Danny would look holding their baby. Neither really wanted to know whether they were having a boy or girl, just like the pregnancy, they wanted to stay surprised.

Lindsay stood form her bed and began dressing for work. She only had two weeks-at most-left before she went on maternity leave. Her OB had come close to keeping Lindsay on bed rest for the last months of her pregnancy, but thankfully, she hadn't. Putting Lindsay on bed rest would only add more dress to Danny, and he didn't need that now.

Back on the nightstand, Lindsay phone went off. She picked it up and read the ID: Mac. Lindsay accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear. "Monroe."

"_Lindsay, sorry to call in early, but we just got hit with a tough case and I need everyone." _Mac said.

"I understand. I'll get in as fast as possible." Lindsay replied.

"_How about, as soon as you can? Stay safe Lindsay."_ Mac said. The call ended.

Lindsay hung up her phone and walked to the living room. She picked up her purse and keys. She set her phone into her purse and rushed to the door. Lindsay decided to pick up something to eat on her way into the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay stepped out of the elevator onto the lab floor. She walked around the corner toward the locker room, whilst still finishing her on-the-go breakfast. She opened her locker and set her purse and jacket inside her locker. She pulled out her lab coat and closed her locker. Lindsay turned to leave, running into Danny as she did. Lindsay gasped as Danny wrapped his arms around her. She calmed down quickly and began laughing.

Danny smiled, "Whoa, where's the fire Montana?"

Lindsay finally finished her breakfast, "Mac called me in early. Said there was a big case?"

"Big doesn't even describe it." Danny said. They walked out of the locker room. His arm was still around her waist. "Mac's havin' everyone meet in the conference room. Last I checked, we're still waitin' on Sheldon."

Danny and Lindsay sat down at the table. Everyone was seated except Hawkes, who came running in after they had sat down. Mac watched Hawkes sit down before he started. Behind him, the computer screens played through photo's of the crime scene. Lindsay looked down at the young woman. She couldn't have been much younger then Lindsay. The young woman lay in a pool of her own blood on scorched, marble, floor. A single gunshot wound to her chest was the cause of the blood, and most likely her death.

"This young woman is Steffoni Prewit. She owned and created the biggest photography company in New York when she dropped out of high school. Security officer found her in her office this morning and called police. What we didn't expect…was this." Mac said. The screen shifted to a man Lindsay was familiar with. It was the mayor of New York lying in a pool of blood in the same office. "This case now takes top priority. Someone killed them both and then set fire to the office.

"Stella and Danny, you two are processing the office of Steffoni. Hawkes, I want you and Sid working with the bodies. Lindsay, Adam, and I, will work in trace. I want this guy caught before the press turns this into a state wide manhunt." Mac ordered.

Everyone began dispersing quickly from the conference room. Danny hung around with Lindsay for a brief minute. "This is gonna be a long shift."

Lindsay smiled, "At least you're in the field."

Danny smiled. He gave Lindsay a quick kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." Lindsay said.

Danny winked and followed Stella into the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, for future references, i wrote this like months ago and i finally finished it.

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay stood in trace several hours later. Once Sid and Hawkes had removed the clothing, Lindsay, Adam, and Mac had started processing them. Mac had gone off with Flack to interrogate several workers and Adam was now working with Steffoni's company computer. Lindsay was examining Steffoni's clothing. She swabbed several samples of blood for testing. She examined the strange blood pattern across the front side of her jacket. There was a gap of blood missing from a normal pattern. The fabric was clean in between two blood stripes.

"Knock. Knock." Lindsay looked up at the door. Danny entered carrying several more bags for process.

"Hey Danny, come look at this blood pattern. There's a section of blood that's completely missing from Steffoni's jacket." Lindsay explained.

Danny walked next to Lindsay and looked at the jacket. "Somethin' must've been around her when she was shot."

Lindsay turned from the table. "Can you hand me those crime scene photos?"

Danny set the bag down on the table and retrieved the case file. Lindsay took out the photo of Steffoni's position in her office. "She was leaving."

Danny looked over Lindsay's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Her body position indicates she was headin' for the door when she was shot."

Lindsay looked up at Danny, "But where does the mayor and this stain fit into this?"

Danny held up his finger, "Ya know what…Steffoni's planner mention a special meetin'." He dumped one of the bags onto the table. He picked up a small blue planner. It was faded from years of use and held a few personal touches that made Lindsay smiled. Danny flipped it open and showed it to Lindsay.

**April 5****th**: _Meeting after work._

Lindsay looked up at Danny. "Steffoni was meeting with the mayor?"

"Could be why he was there." Danny replied.

"But then what could cause this gap in the blood pattern?" Lindsay asked.

"Well let's see." Danny said. They moved back down the table and examined the jacket.

"The gap's about two and a half to three inches wide." Lindsay said.

Danny looked up. "Steffoni own a photography studio-"

"And a camera strap would be consistent with the missing blood on this jacket." Lindsay finished.

"Stella and I turned that office upside down and we didn't find a camera." Danny said.

"Then the killer must've taken it from her after they were dead. Which could mean that Steffoni had picture's the killer didn't want to mayor to see?" Lindsay explained.

Danny froze. He walked back the second back and pulled out a camera memory card. "Sid and Hawkes found this in Steffoni's bra."

"She must've been hiding it from the killer."

"Which meant the killer knew what she had on her camera." Danny said. "You think Adam can pull anything off this?"

Lindsay pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mac's number. "Mac, I think Danny and I found the reason the Mayor and Steffoni were killed. Steffoni had a camera sim card hidden in her bra. Danny's running it to Adam right now."

Danny nodded and headed out of the lab towards Adam's tech lab.

"_Good work. I'm on my way back up. I'll meet you in the tech lab."_ Mac said. The call ended.

Lindsay slid her phone shut. She began organizing the evidence and put it away. She walked down the hall to Adam's lab. Mac was already entering when Lindsay reached the door. Adam and Danny were seated at the computer just as several images appeared on the screen.

Each one was of the mayor's wife meeting in a semi-private location. In each image, she was meeting with the same man. They were too close to be just friends, which meant she was having an affair with her husband.

"There's our motive." Mac said.

"And then some. This is just the beginning." Adam said he began typing quickly. "This is the first image that came up and the last one on the card."

The next image was of the same two people, in the back of a car. To say they were caught in a compromising position would be a mild understatement, this was straight up sex.

"We need to have another chat with the mayor's wife and this guy." Mac said.

Danny leaned forward. "Hey Mac, isn't that the security guard form the company?"

"Steffoni and the mayor's COD was a gunshot wound." Lindsay stated.

"And I think we just found our shooter." Mac said. "Danny, call Flack and pick up the security guard. Have Stella go after the mayor's wife."

Danny nodded and stood, "You got it boss."

Lindsay reached out as Danny passed her, catching his hand briefly. Danny smirked and left the room. Lindsay turned back to the screen. Then a picture of the crime scene came to her mind. The office had been burned but the origin hadn't been determined yet. She opened the folder and lifted the picture that she thought. There were scorch marks along the floor, and wall but all in the same intensity, except one section on the back wall.

"Mac, something's not right." Lindsay said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Take a look at the photo. The walls all share a consistent burn pattern, except this one here." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, you just found the point of ignition." Mac replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked into the interrogation room. Stella sat on one side of the table, while Mrs. Jones sat on the other side. Danny walked around casually, moving about the room. Mrs. Jones watched Danny enter before turning her attention back to Stella. Next to her feet was a large bag, which made Danny serious.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing here Detectives. My husband was just brutally murdered and you're not looking for his killer." she said.

"Oh we found 'em, Mrs. Jones." Danny said.

Would you empty your bag please?" Stella asked.

"My bag? What does my bag have to do with this?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Stella pulled out several papers, "We have a warrant to search your belongings, Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones lifted her bag from the floor and dumped in onto the table. Makeup, pens, planners all scattered onto the table. Along with a camera.

Danny picked up the camera and searched the strap. A section of the band was darker than the rest. He took a swab and wiped it along the patch. Danny sprayed the swab and watched the color change. "Boom. Positive for blood."

Stella looked at Mrs. Jones. "Where'd you get the camera?"

Mrs. Jones was silent.

"The security guard gave it to you after he murdered your husband and Steffoni's Prewit?" Danny asked.

Mrs. Jones was still quiet.

"Does it bother you that an innocent young woman was murdered because of your lies?" Stella demanded.

"Not really. But in a few minutes, you won't have anything that connects us to all this." Mrs. Jones said.

Stella looked up at Danny in shock. Danny flipped open his phone and dialed. Then the fire alarm went off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dun...wow, i didn't realize the action happens this fast. oops.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Mac walked into reconstruction where Lindsay was preparing yet another one of her famous demonstrations. A manikin was set up in front of her, wearing a white shirt similar to the one Steffoni was wearing. Lindsay hung the camera and strap over the manikins shoulder, and stepped back.

"Steffoni Prewit?" Mac asked.

"Yep." Lindsay said. She picked up a glass cylinder of a red liquid. "I've positioned the camera in the exact location where the blood stains were on her clothes. Now if I throw this over the manikin, watch was happens."

Lindsay tossed the liquid over the manikin. The white shirt turned red quickly. Behind it was a strip of clear floor. Lindsay set the cylinder down and removed the camera strap. There was a large strip of white fabric from where the strap had protected the shirt.

"The strips consistent with the blood pattern." Mac stated.

"Exactly." Lindsay said.

"So now you've confirmed that the pattern was caused by a camera strap that was removed after Steffoni was killed." Mac said. He walked closer to the manikin to examine it.

Lindsay walked back to the table and set the camera down. Suddenly Lindsay felt a strange sensation. She placed her hand onto her lower back, supporting herself. Lindsay looked down at the ground and gasped.

"What is it Linds?" Mac asked, turning form the manikin.

"I think my water just broke." Lindsay answered.

Mac's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

To answer Mac's question, a strong contraction began. Lindsay moaned. "Yeah. Here comes a contraction."

Mac rushed to Lindsay's side. "We need to get you to a hospital." He placed his hand on her back and slowly led Lindsay out of recreation.

"We need to call Danny." Lindsay said.

"Right." Mac pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Then the fire alarm rang through the lab.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Lindsay said.

Mac looked around the labs; there was hardly anyone there to begin with. His phone beeped loudly, unable to make a call. Mac looked at his phone, **No service**. He closed his phone and pulled out his gun. "Something's not right."

Lindsay looked at Mac, "What do you mean?"

From the glass, Mac caught something moving behind them. He turned quickly just as two gunshots sounded. Fire ripped through Mac's shoulder. Lindsay jerked forward, falling to the ground next to him. She lay motionless as blood seeped from her back wound. Mac looked up. The security guard walked up toward Mac and kicked his fallen gun across the lab floor. He aimed a gun down at him, glaring.

"Where's the evidence?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked

"The evidence you gathered on the mayor's murder. Where is it? All of it?" he demanded.

"It's all in there." Mac nodded to the lab next to them.

The guard looked briefly into the lab. He looked back at Mac and Lindsay, "Don't even think about moving." he turned from them and picked up Mac's gun. He head round the corner into the lab.

Mac turned crawled to Lindsay's front. She was alive and conscious. She looked up at Mac as he came into her view. Fear was written on her face.

"What do we do Mac?" she asked.

"First thing's first. We need to stop your bleeding." Mac said. He eased his injured arm out of the sleeve of his jacket and pressed the jacket over Lindsay's back.

Lindsay hissed in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's not you, Mac. That's another contraction. This babies serious about coming." Lindsay said.

Mac looked around the hall. The alarms till rang loudly. The security guard was still in the next lab. Mac could see what he was doing, but it didn't give him a good feeling. Then he caught something in the air, an odd smell to have in the lab.

"Is that gas?" Lindsay asked.

"We need to move." Mac hissed. He carefully moved Lindsay down the hallway. If the gas was ignited, the fire would consume everything within seconds. They needed to find an enclosed space for protection. Mac moved them around the corner from where they had been. This wouldn't be his first choice, but with them both injured, it was the best he could do.

"We need to call someone Mac." Lindsay said.

"He's knocked out the cell lines." Mac replied.

"What about a radio?" Lindsay asked.

"It's in my office." Mac answered. He didn't like the odds they'd been given. No weapons, no communication, no help at all. They were completely on their own.

"I thought I said not to move." Mac turned. The security guard had returned. Mac had suspected he would have gathered the evidence from the lab, but he didn't have anything form the lab.

"If you fire your weapon, you'll ignite the gas in the air." Mac said.

"That won't be all that goes." The security guard didn't seem fazed by that consequence. He pulled out a small detonator. His finger hovered above the trigger. He fired his weapon and pressed the detonator simultaneously. The gas reacted with the weapon discharge, igniting it and a fury of flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, short, but i kinda need to leanghten out my chapters.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Danny held his phone to his ear, trying Lindsay's phone. It retuned with a double beep. Danny looked at his phone, **No Service**. He placed his back into his pocket and rushed through the crowd of people outside the building. The alarm still sounded even outside of the building. Danny pushed through the lab techs and officer's until he found Flack and Hawkes.

"Danny what's going on?" Hawkes asked.

"Somethin's up. Someone's set this up to get us out and the lines are down." Danny said.

Stella came pushing through the crowd. "Have either of you guys seen Mac or Lindsay?"

"They were in recreation last I heard." Hawkes said.

"Adam was one of the last one's to leave them and he said there weren't many techs in the lab." Stella explained.

"Less people to see someone enter the lab and tamper with it." Danny said.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

Danny turned and ran up the stairs to the entrance. He could hear the others following behind him. "Mac and Lindsay are still in the building, most likely with the security guard. This whole thing was set up by those two to make sure we couldn't prosecute them."

"In order for that to happen they'd need to destroy all the evidence." Hawkes said.

Danny froze. He looked to the others, who held the same terrified expression. "They're goin' to blow up the lab."

"There's hundreds of workers outside and pedestrians!" Stella yelled. She ran back toward the exit with Flack hot on her tail.

Danny turned back and ran for the stairs. Hawkes was right behind him. "Danny what are you doing?"

"Lindsay and Mac are still in the building!" Danny answered. He took the steps two at a time, doing anything to get himself to the lab floor faster.

Suddenly the building shook from within. The air grew hot within two seconds. Walls collapsed on each other. Danny and Hawkes stumbled on the stairs as the building shook. Hawkes lost his footing and rolled down onto the next break between the stairs. Danny managed to stay on the stairs but still fell. He covered his head as debris fell around them. Danny felt a sudden collision with his left shoulder. Fire shot through his shoulder and refused to let him move. Fire and smoke filled the air quickly, heating the air around them, suffocating everyone in the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was toxic with chemicals and flames. The heat was intense and unbearable. Mac coughed harshly as he pushed himself up. Rubble slid off his back and onto the floor beside him. Smoke floated through the roof of the lab, clouding his vision. His lungs burned with each toxic breath. He coughed again and turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" Mac called.

Lindsay stirred and opened her eyes. She immediately started coughing form the air.

"Lindsay are you alright?" Mac asked through the roaring flames.

Still coughing, Lindsay shook her head. When she caught a small breath she answered, "No. I can't move my legs!"

Mac looked down at Lindsay's legs. The roof had collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Mac moved from her head down to her legs. He gripped the collapsed ceiling and tried lifting it. The portion gave no yield as Mac lifted. Mac stopped and began coughing again from the smoke. He moved back toward Lindsay's head.

"It's not budging." Mac said. He looked down to his left, where the security guard had stood. Now all that was there was his charred corpse lying on the floor.

Lindsay nodded. "Then you'll just have to go without me Mac."

"The hell I am." Mac replied. There was no way in hell he was ever leaving one of his team members behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! trapped in a burning lab...what else can do to get myself killed by readers...hm...lets not go there on second thought.

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

When Sheldon came to, his entire body was burning up. As his vision cleared, he saw the flames above and below him. He pushed himself up right, sending ruble onto the ground beside him. His skull was throbbing and his chest burned from the toxic smoke. He coughed harshly, sending pain through his chest. Sheldon looked around the area for Danny, but the smoke clouded his vision.

"Danny!" Sheldon cried over the roar of the flames. He stood up and tried to see through the smoke. "Danny can you hear me?"

"Hawkes!" he heard Danny yell.

"Danny where are you?" Hawkes yelled.

"Up here!" Danny replied.

Hawkes started up the next set of stairs. Close to the top was Danny. He lay on the stairs, pinned beneath a steel beam. His shoulder was pinned firmly beneath the beam and the concrete stairs. Danny's skin was covered in soot and smoke from the fire. He coughed from the thick air.

"Danny!" Hawkes called.

"Get this off me, man." Danny called.

Hawkes ran up to Danny's side and grabbed the beam. He pushed it with all his strength. Danny groaned loudly, but the beam wouldn't budge. "This isn't moving. We need help."

Danny let his head fall back against the concrete and started coughing. "I don't think you got enough time for that. Go fond Mac and Lindsay and get outta here."

"I'm not leaving you here, Danny." Hawkes said. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed against the beam again. Danny gritted his teeth and pushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...nother short chap. don't kill me. i kinda like the diea of Danny pinned. i don't know why, but i do.

i own nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella stood with the fire officers, along with Flack and Angell. She had run back outside to clear the surrounding area of the building when it had exploded. Glass had hailed down on everyone standing near it. Smoke rose from the broken windows like a signal to the entire city. Everyone crowded the opposite street as the fire department came on the scene. Tons of officers stepped forward with the fire department with the search.

"Listen up, there're at least four NYPD officer's in there that we know of. There might be more, so let's get moving!" Stella ordered.

Teams of fire fighters and police officers entered the burning building on the search. Stella and Angell remained outside, coordinating the units. Flack, suited up with the firefighters, followed them in. Ever few minutes' two fire fighters of police officers would exit with a worker from the building. EMS had arrived on the scene two minutes after the fire department and began treating the injured outside.

Several teams had brought in cameras for the outside coordinators aid. They surrounded the screens, watching the teams as they moved through the building. Most of the firs had already died down, but there were still some smaller ones.

"_Angell, this is Flack, do you copy?"_ Flack asked.

Angell picked up the radio, "Loud and clear, Flack. How's it looking?"

"_Not good. Debris's covering most of this place, but there weren't a lot of people in the first few floors. We're heading up the stairwells where Danny and Hawkes were headed." _he explained.

The screen shifted into a gray stairwell. Debris covered most of the floor as the workers made their way up the stairs. Fire fighters called out for survivors s they journeyed up. Beams had collapsed and caved in of parts of the stairway. The firemen ducked under the beam to pass by.

"_Did you hear that?" _someone asked.

Angell turned up the volume on the screens. She caught a faint cry over the sounds of the building.

"_Someone's in here."_

Then a more distinct cry came out._ "Up here!"_

Stella moved back to the screens, "Hawkes?"

"_Hawkes that you?" _Flack called.

"_Flack up here! Danny's pinned!"_ Hawkes called.

The scene changed to Danny on the stairwell. Stella and Angell gasped at the sight of Danny's condition. The section of his shoulder was bleeding where the beam was starting to cut into his. Hawkes was behind Danny, trying to keep the beam form moving further.

"_We need to get this off him!" _someone said. Several men moved up to Hawkes and took a grip on the beam.

"_One, two, three!" _Hawkes said. They all lift the beam slowly off Danny's shoulder. Danny cried out as they dug the beam out of his shoulder. Flack pulled Danny from under the beams path. The beam fell back on the empty space, digging into the concrete.

"_Get him out of here!"_

"_No, we still got two people up in the crime lab!" _Danny yelled.

"Mac and Lindsay." Stella said. She picked up the radio, "Flack, Mac and Lindsay still haven't been located by any other team. It's likely that they're the only two left up there."

"_Copy that. We're sending Danny and Hawkes down with several fighters. I'm heading up with to the lab."_ Flack said.

"Copy that." Stella replied. She set the radio down and watched the monitors as Flack went up the stairs. Every few seconds she could look up, waiting for Hawkes and Danny to emerge from the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, i htought I neede to add in Stella's view of this situation.

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Mac coked on another breath of the hot air. He went into a harsh fit of coughing. His lungs ached from the smoky air and fumes form the lab. His right shoulder screamed in pain as blood continued to seep from his wound. But he couldn't leave Lindsay to die in this building. He was going to get her out, or die trying.

Lindsay coughed again. "Mac, just get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, Lindsay." Mac replied. He tried lifting the rubble from her legs again. Every attempt he made seemed just as useless as the last. The rubble was determined and refused to release Lindsay.

Lindsay moaned and broke into a fit of coughing. Mac could only suspect she was having another contraction. If he couldn't release her, the baby would suffocate in the air, or he could lose them both, and that wasn't an option.

Over the weak roar of the continuing fire, Mac hear something from the stairwell. Mac turned his head, squinting his eyes to see through the smoke. The doors to the stairwell broke off as a group of fire fighters emerged from the stairwell.

"Over here!" Mac yelled.

A firefighter pointed at them to the others. They rushed through the burning lab to their side.

"Mac!" Flack called.

"Flack, we need to get Lindsay out now!" Mac ordered.

"Take a side men!" the chief ordered. They all took a portion of the rubble and lifted. They didn't have the strength to move it off Lindsay's legs. Mac pulled Lindsay form underneath the rubble before the firefighters lost their grip and it clatter back onto the ground.

"We need to get her to a hospital! She's been shot and she's gone into labor." Mac explained.

One of the fireman lifted Lindsay carefully into his arms. Flack stood by Mac as they began their decent out of the destroyed building. They moved as fast and as safely as they could through the building. The walls creaked in weakness, threatening to collapse on them all. Debris from the ceiling continued falling from distressed beams.

The air outside was fresh to Mac. He was still coughing as they finally exited the damaged building. Stella and Angell were rushing up to them. Paramedics followed right behind them taking Lindsay and Mac to the ambulances. Stella rode with Lindsay as she continued labor during her ride to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! free at last...not here's the fun part. the hospital scene. oh dear...what will ido to them?

i own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

The doors of the emergency room burst open as Lindsay was wheeled into the ER. The entire ride to the hospital had become a haze to her. Her time in the burning building and the blood loss were quickly affecting her. She was wheeled into one of the rooms. Lindsay turned her head slightly, catching a glimpse of another patient in the next room.

"Twenty-eight year old, female. Eight months pregnant. One GSW to the upper back went into labor about two hour's ago." someone said.

"Ma'am, you need to step out." a nurse said.

"Lindsay, we'll all be outside waiting." Stella called.

Lindsay nodded, but didn't respond.

"Lindsay, can you here me?" someone asked.

Lindsay nodded again.

"My name is Doctor Olson. I'm an OB and a trauma doctor." she said. "We're going to take care of you and your baby."

The doctor's voice faded into a low drowning sound. She could hear a high pitched, rhythmic alarm. The ER room blurred and spun around Lindsay. Everyone began rushing around her, screaming orders. Lindsay fought to keep conscious.

"Lindsay stay with us!" Olson ordered. Lindsay inhaled deeply and forced herself awake. The beeping lessened, calming everyone slightly.

"Doctor, she's crowning!" someone called.

"Alright. Lindsay, on the next contraction, push!" Olson said.

Lindsay took a deep breath as she felt the next contraction begin. Around her, everyone began spinning quickly. She grew lightheaded and dizzy. The pain in her back grew too intense as Lindsay finally lost her battle to stay conscious. Lindsay screamed as she felt the pressure finally drop. She exhaled quickly and let her head fall back. The last sound Lindsay heard was the crying of a newborn baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny lay in the second ER room. His shoulder refused to stop bleeding. The impact of the beam had crushed his collarbone and broken the skin. It was clear he'd need surgery to set the bone back into place. As he lay there in pain, he could here Stella's voice. Danny looked into the next room and caught a glimpse of Lindsay. He could hear her vital stats dropping.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled.

"Detective don't move!"

"That's my wife in there!" Danny replied.

"They'll take care of her."

"No, she's pregnant!" Danny explained.

"Dr. Olson is the best OB here; you're wife is good hands." the doctor said.

Pain shot through Danny's shoulder again and a nurse applied pressure to his bleeding shoulder. Danny gritted his teeth and groaned. His fist clenched tightly, gripping the sheet beneath him.

"Get the x-ray ready. Detective, we need an x-ray to see the damage. You need to lay still." the doctor said.

"Right." Danny seethed.

The large machine moved above him. The lens dropped over his arm. Several nurses dawned the lead aprons and everyone else stepped out of the room. Danny heard the machine beep as the x-ray was taken. The doctor stepped back into the room.

Then Danny could hear a scream from the other room and then a high pitch scream. Danny turned his head to try to see, but the nurse crowded around him before he could. Beyond the infant's cries, Danny caught the sound of Lindsay crashing again. Fear crippled him as he heard the doctors rush about to save her. Danny closed his eyes, praying Lindsay would survive.

"Detective Messer, you have a son." the doctor told him.

"Can I see him?" Danny asked.

Unfortunately not at this time. They need to get him into an incubator upstairs." he replied. He held Danny's x-ray up to the light. "Detective, we getting you up to surgery. We'll get your shoulder back together."

Danny nodded. "When it's over, can I see my wife?"

"We'll talk after your surgery." he answered.

They pulled up the rails and readied Danny for transport. He watched the lights above him as they wheeled him out of the room. The lights drifted in and out of his sight quickly. Everything was happening so fast for him to completely register. They wheeled him into the elevator. Danny closed his eyes and let himself slip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, could i have been any crueler to Danny? i mean, i had his hear that his wife was crashing. i am seriously screwed up...ok that might not be my fautl. that might be genetics, curtosey of my dad. oh well.

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay awoke in an uncomfortable fog. At first, she thought she was dead, but then heaven isn't so uncomfortable. Then she thought she was in hell, but she wasn't burning. So, by the process of elimination, Lindsay was alive. She heard a small beeping from the outside world. Lindsay moved her arm slowly, finding her movements restricted.

"Lindsay?" asked a voice.

Lindsay felt her heart quicken, recognizing the voice. She opened her eyes slowly. Her room was dim, barely lit above her head.

"Lindsay can you hear me?"

"Danny?" Lindsay whispered. She felt a gentle grip take her right hand.

"I'm right here, baby."

Lindsay opened her eye wider. Danny was sitting by her side in the hospital chair. His right shoulder was bandaged in gauze. His arm hung in one of the hospital slings. Small cuts and scrapes were localized randomly about his face. Over his shoulders was a hospital blanket, covering his bare chest.

Lindsay attempted to sit up. "Oh my god, Danny what-" she stopped as her abdomen stabbed at her.

"Hey, hey, easy there Montana." Danny replied. He stood carefully from his chair and sat down on the bed. "Do you know where you are?"

"Has to be a hospital. Death cannot be this uncomfortable." Lindsay said. She laid her head back on her pillow.

Danny stroked her hands gently. "I know what you mean."

Danny's few words gave Lindsay an uneasy feeling. Lindsay let her mind gather her last thought before she had lost consciousness. The lab had exploded. She and Mac had been trapped in the lab. Lindsay had been lying in the ER room. And…

"Danny, what happened to the baby?" Lindsay asked.

Danny looked at Lindsay. His stroked her hand gently. "He's in an incubator upstairs."

"_He_?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. We have a boy." Danny said smiling.

Lindsay smiled in relief. Her baby was safe. He was early, but he was alive and safe. "Have you seen him?"

Danny nodded, "Twice. He's doin' fine, he's breathin' on his own. He's also got some setta lungs."

Lindsay laughed slightly. "What does he look like?"

Danny smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "I'll show you. Courtesy of Adam and Hawkes. They've been keepin' an eye on him."

Danny scanned through the photos first. Lindsay looked at her baby boy. Dark hair on his small head, curled in a ball in the incubator. At least two IV's in him, but he was perfect. Danny brought up the video of him. Lindsay laughed when she heard her babies high pitch cry. He sounded scared and hungry. Danny stroked her hand while going through the phone.

"He's beautiful." Lindsay whispered.

"And now that you're awake, we can name him." Danny said.

"You haven't names him yet?" Lindsay asked in surprise. She'd half-expected Danny to name their son already and then yell at him for it.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "If I'd done that, I would be a dead man."

Lindsay smiled. "What were you thinking?"

"I dunno. Stella suggested Brandon." Danny said.

"That's a nice name." Lindsay replied.

Danny nodded. "What were you thinkin'?"

"Caleb, maybe. Or Aaron." Lindsay said.

"I like Aaron better." Danny replied.

"Aaron…Louise Messer." Lindsay stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes i know short, but i can't combine the last two chapters, so kill me! besides, Danny and Lindsay need a moment together alone after what i just put them through.

i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Three days after Lindsay woke; the doctors permitted Lindsay fit to move. Lindsay first location was to the nursery to see Aaron. She sat in the wheelchair, with Danny beside her. He stood to her left, holding her hand. His shoulder was still a long way from healed, so he was limited as well, much to his disliking. Danny was, however, discharged yesterday, but he stayed to keep Lindsay company.

The door opened. The nurse pushed Lindsay out of the elevator as Danny walked behind them. Lindsay looked ahead of them, growing more anxious to see her baby. She bit her lip nervously as the nurse guided them into the Newborn unit. The nurse wheeled Lindsay up to a small incubator unit and set the brakes.

Lindsay carefully slid to the edge of her seat and looked into the incubator. Her breath became caught in her chest. Her heart swelled with pride and love for the tiny infant in front of her. The infant in the videos and photos Danny had previously showed her couldn't compare to seeing him for real. Aaron lay on his back on the incubator. His hands were up near his head on both sides. His tiny head held dark hairs spiked out.

"He's beautiful, Danny." Lindsay said.

"He sure is." Danny replied.

Inside the incubator, Aaron stirred. His small eyes opened. Lindsay gasped, looking into his bright blue eyes. She smiled and waved at him. "Hi sweetie."

"It's your ma. Remember, I told ya she was beautiful? That's where you're getting' most of your looks from." Danny said.

Aaron yawned. His hands balled into fists and he closed his eyes again. Danny slipped his left hand into hers and crouched down beside her. He smiled at her and looked up at his son. Lindsay sighed in relief. The past few days had been a weight weighing on everyone. Now it finally seemed that they were in the clear. Aaron was alive and healthy. Danny was all right, beyond his shoulder. There'd been too many close calls for them all. Now, with the danger finally passed them, Lindsay relaxed and enjoyed her moment with her son and husband. Her family. Her worlds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! done! ok, i know they actually have a girl in the series, but remember i wrote this before their aired that bit of information ok. just go with me. please!

i own nothing...but it's finished!!

review please!!


End file.
